


Today

by Natalia_lives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Triangles, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: A little songficlet from one of my "own" universes. A somewhat complicated love triangle between two guys and a girl.Title and story inspired by Jefferson Airpplane - Today.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Today

Frank lazily pushed himself up, still holding himself by his hands; he looked back to the bed. A warm smile spread across his face. He took a content deep breath and fussed a little bit with the blankets, finally rested his back again the headrest. He picked up the forgotten glass of whiskey from the nightstand. He drank it slowly, letting himself enjoy the taste. He looked back to the bed. They were there. The two people he loved and adored the most. Dorothy was on her stomach, head turned toward him, her hear as a solid crown all around her. Behind her lay Francis at his side, hand resting on Dorothy’s back. Frank thought they looked so peaceful in their sleep.

_Today, I feel like pleasing you_  
More than before  
Today, I know what I want to do  
But I don't know what for  
To be living for you  
Is all I want to do  
To be loving you  
It'll all be there  
When my dreams come true

Frank excitedly paced in his little apartment. Francis will be there in a few minutes and this will be the day he tells him once and for all. He heard the keys in the door, then it opened up and Frances stepped in. “Hi.” He said warmly as he started to take of his coat. “Frank, what?” he asked then folded the garment over a chair and stepped to Frank who was standing by the window. “You are up to something, aren’t you? You are way too quiet!” His voice was cheerful. Frank turned fully toward him. He took a deep breath, bit into his lips then finally looked into Francis’ eyes. “Franc, I love you.” His voice was quiet but clear. Francis’ smile slowly turned into a myriad of emotions. Confusion, anger, panic, fear… All Frank could feel was the panic that started to rise from his stomach. Francis took a step backward then looked at Frank sharply. “Just don’t.” He picked up his coat and left Frank’s apartment.  
  


  
_Today, you'll make me say_  
_That I somehow have changed_  
_Today, you'll look into my eyes_  
_I'm just not the same_  
_To be any more than all I am_  
_Would be a lie_  
_I'm so full of love_  
_I could burst apart_  
_And start to cry_

Frank absently watched as the wind played with Dorothy’s hair. They were in the old observation tower above the city. It was late at night and in the dark he could only see her silhouette. Was that a little smile in her face? He couldn’t really tell. Oh God, there goes nothing! “Dorothy” Frank said with some amusement. She turned her head. “Yes?” He picked her hand. “Let’s get married before I leave.” She chuckled. “Frank, you are a piece of work! Just the way any girl wants their hands to be asked.” Her voice was filled with cheerfulness but there was something else too. Frank pulled her to himself for a kiss. “Honey, what?” He knew there was something. She smiled at him sadly. “You do know that because of our chosen carriers we could never be truly honest and open with each other. You still want it like this?” They hugged each other tightly again and turned back toward the city. “So what about this Saturday, we still have five days to prepare.” It was a silent acknowledgement. “Sounds good to me! Although Margaret going to kill us.” 

  
_Today, everything you want_  
_I swear it all will come true_  
_Today, I realize how much_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_With you standing here_  
_I could tell the world_  
_What it means to love_  
_To go on from here_  
_I can't use words_  
_They don't say enough_

Frank silently stood by door, desperately trying to keep his cold rage in bay. There they were, those familiar shoulders that nicely combed hair, sitting in his couch! He slowly took a few steps inside the living room. Dorothy upon hearing the noise smilingly turned her head. “Frank, hi! Let me introduce you to…” But before she could finish he interrupt her rather crudely. “Yes honey, we already had the chance.” Upon hearing the cool voice the man next to Dorothy stud up and turned toward Frank. “Yes, it would seem we had.” His voice was smooth but firm. Dorothy furrowed her brows and looked at them confusingly. “Thank you for the invitation, the tea was lovely.” Said Francis kindly as he turned back to her. “But it’s better if I go now.” Before she could protest Frank answered him. “That’s about right.” Dorothy watched them tensely as for a log moment the two men inspected each other icily. After Francis left, Frank didn’t move. Couldn’t move. Just stood in the living room silently. 

  
  
_Please, please listen to me_  
_It's taken so long to come true_  
_It's all for you, all for you_

Frank’s pupils grew wild with lust when he saw them on the bed. He stopped by the door and inspected them longingly. Francis sat at the edge of the bed, half naked, legs comfortably open. Frank could still see the old white scares on his chest, but as his eyes were wandering over the bare body part, a web of red nails caught his attentions. His eyes followed their ways as the always moving little red nails gently roamed all over the other man. Up along the neck, down his chest, over his stomach, down to the thighs the back. Sometimes caressing, sometimes scratching. Frank bit into his lips and locked eyes with her wife. Dorothy was kneeling behind Francis, hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder. Frank felt warmth in his chest. Then almost in unison they slowly reached their hands toward him. Frank never wanted to let them go. Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
